Turbo Fast, Wander Over yonder Crossover 2
turbo fast the tv show that takes place as the movie Tiger lily is my o.c, bandit is my o.c) (turbo fast is only on netflix) ( This the second on, I made the first its getting redone because of Wikia made so I couldnt post and I lost the data) (this will be about Tiger lily is forced on a Date with Hardcase, if she doesnt Hardcase threatens that him and his boys with Kill Wander and Slyvia) Wander: *walks down the street of Starlight City* Its Dark sly Slyvia: Ya so *laughs* what bunch of Snails going to Jump us. (in the shadows somebody lurks behind them) Mystery person: Not quiet! Slyvia and wander both turn to see Wander: Oh hey Hardcase *waves* Hardcase: Boys! GRAB THEM! (Bunch of Tiger beetles surronded them grabbing them) **20 mintures later Hardcase: *took the bags off their heads* Your my Ticket for a happy life Slyvia: what do you mean! Hardcase: *In a tux* *fixing his bowtie* Well your my hostages. I'm gonna use you guys to get Tiger Lily to go out with me Wander: Tigg Wont go out with you. She likes strong men Hardcase: *flexs* I'm strong Wander: uh She likes Handsome men Hardcase: *smooths back his atennnas and does a smirk* I'm Handsome Wander: She likes fast men Hardcase: Hello I'M A TIGER BEETLE Wander: *Sighs* this gonna be hard **1 hour later Hardcase: *Knocks on the door* Tiger Lily: *Opens the door* *Nobody was there* Tiger Lily: *walks out more* Hello? *something grabs her* Yelp! Hardcase: *Drags her to his base and ties her up* Tiger Lily: *stares into Hardcase's eyes* Hardcase: *Feeling nervous* If you ever want to see the day light again. You *thinks for a moment* Oh this seems alot better in my head *shifts his eyes to Tiger Lily* Uh-huh- I mean! You if want to see the day light again, you better go on a date with me! Tiger Lily: NEVER! You-you-you! Hardcase: *shoves his face right in font of Tiger Lily* YOU WHAT!! Tiger Lily: *mouth gaped opening frozen with fear* *it was like her Mind just esased all thought, or her tiny insect heart just stopped and she was nothing more than a hollow shell* Wander: HEY!! BUDDY ARE YOU GOING TO LET US GO NOW Hardcase: *lifted his arched back up and looked at Wander* Shut up I'm talijg here! Tiger Lily: Wa-wa-wander Hardcase: TIGER LILY! *Grab her chair swung it around until it was facing opposite direction from wander* Were talking here! Tiger Lily: What is it! your plan it failed I'm not going out with you! Hardcase: If you dont go out with me for 1 date. I'll keep you hostage for ever, AND KILL YOUR FRIENDS WADNER AND SLYVIA Tiger Lily: *lowered her head down* Ook I'll do it Hardcase: *sticks his hand on Tiger Lily's Mandible rubbing it. (its the thing near insect's mouths the little pinser thing) ****20 minutes later Bandit: H-hi sir *Hands Hardcase some Larva* Here y-your food Hardcase: *Handed Tiger Lily larva* Hope you like it Tiger Lily: Were eatting Insects! Hardcase: ya Thats what we need. were predatory Tiger Lily: you guys are Predatory. I'm just a household pet!, Or was until that beast threw me out on street. *turns away* I dont know why. He loved me, One day he just left me in a cage and never came back. Hardcase: Then what happened *grabs Tiger Lily's hands* Tiger Lily: I managed to undo the latch on the cage, I searched for food. He tooken every thing out. Everything in the house was gone. *Sniffles* He moved away and left me behind. Turbo and his friend took me in gave me a home to stay. Hardcase: you poor thing, you never taught how to hunt. How to run right. What were you few Tiger Lily: Human food Hater: NICE STORY TIGER LILY!. WAS IT A MOVIE YOU SAW! Tiger Lily: This from my life! Hater: Never heard of that Movie, seems cheesy and un real. Hardcase: GET OUT OF HERE HATER! Hater: *pulls up a seat! HEY HARDY *Pats Hardcase's back* Hardcase: STOP TOUCHING ME! Tiger Lily: Let him join! the more the mery I always say Hardcase: *nodded his head*I alway say faster you kill them, lesser than annoying they get. Hater: Funny you are Hardy Hardcase: Its Hardcase! ITS HARDCASE Hater: thought of a evil plan yet ***2 hours later Hardcase: *opens Tiger Lily's door for her* My lady Hater: *mocks hardcase* MY LADY! Hardcase: *sighs* GRRR!! One of these days Hater one of these days Tiger Lily: *sticks her hand on Hardcase's manidibles* Oh calm down! Hardy! Hardcase: OH HAHA VERY FUNNY TIGGER Tiger Lily: If your gonna call me names atleast think Original Hardcase: Tigger you gonna bounce Tiger Lily: Hardcase you gonna solve some cases Hardcase: what?! Tiger Lily: Coldcases you gonna solve some hardcases Hardcase: what!? Tiger Lily: I been hanging around Turbo Ok. I cant tell jokes or come up catchy come backs Hardcase: *pull his arm around Tiger Lily: HAHAHA Hater: *Makes Kissing noises* HMM HMM KISSY KISSY HARDCASE AND TIGER LILY KISSING IN THE TREE. K I S S I N G. First comes love, then comes marriage, next comes something something, babies drinking beer in BABY CARRIAGE Hardcase; shut up Hater!!!!!!!!!!, our babies are called LARVA!!!! Hater: *smirks* I hit a nerve! Hardcase: *scream and then chases after Hater* GET BACK HERE *Runs in front of hater* I'm quicker than you Hater: I'm uh *smacks Hardcase in the face* I got more swag than you hardcase: Oh come on. EVER HEARD OF BEETLE SWAG! Hater: No Hardcase: darn it Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Stories Category:RoboPacker's Pages